


Muddy

by orphan_account



Series: The Block B Dragon Age Inquisition Au Nobody Asked For [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Dragon Age Inquisition AU, Gen, I should stop writing such niche things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kyung forgets that just because as Inquisitor he doesn't face prejudice, not everybody gets that privilege.</p>
<p>(Alternatively: people get muddy in the Fallow Mire and everybody hates undead.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my precious gemstone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+precious+gemstone).



> unbeta'd. The Dragon Age Inquisition nobody asked for. Probably going to be a series of oneshots set in the same universe. Featuring Park Kyung as an elven mage inquisitor, Jaehyo as Tevinter Mage (he's basically in Dorian's position), Jiho as a dual wielding pirate and Taewoon as former Templar and now Commander of the Inquisition's forces and a whole bunch of undead.

Things are already bad when they rapidly become even worse;

The mud sticks to his boots, making a wet sucking sound every time he manages to lift his feet. The woolen socks are soaked from when he’d attempted to jump over the water and failed, resulting in the wetness seeping deeper into the clothes than before –because it never stopped raining in this bog ridden piece of shit land, apparently—and a new wave of undead rising from the water.

(Kyung fucking hates the Fallow Mire.)

He’d also made the mistake of forgetting to take individual personalities in account, rather than just skillsets. After three days of travelling, being soaking wet all of the time and being sprayed with undead intestines, Kyung is sick and tired of _also_ having to suffer through his companion’s ridiculous arguments. Especially when one of them got so riled up to get vicious.

“Look, all I’m saying is that she has a weird name for a dwarf. No offense!”

“It’s rude to say something like that—“

“Oh come on, why are you so offended? It’s not like you two are a thing—“

“He _does_ go to see lady Sunny fairly often, even when he doesn’t need new equipm—“

“Stay _out_ of it, ‘ _Vint_ —“

“Not this again” Kyung mumbles under his breath before turning around. “By the fucking dreadwolf, can’t you guys play nice _once_ in a while?!”

“He started it!” Taewoon childishly points at his brother. The pirate manages to look unbothered. Kyung wonders just how much of their childhood was spent accusing and being accused.

“That’s still no reason to call Jaehyo a ‘Vint. I don’t go around calling all of shems either, right? Just shut up and—“

“Kyung—“ Jaehyo starts, voice cautious as if he doesn’t want to invoke Kyung’s supposedly holy wrath, staff flaring up from the corner of his eyes, which is honestly a little too much. Sure, he can get a little heated at times but there’s no need to get ready for a fight.

“No, let me talk—“

“You might not want to turn around, buddy” Jiho said, slowly drawing his daggers too. Kyung notices that his eyes are directed at a point well above him. Oh. _Uh oh_.

“There’s probably some horrible monster behind me, isn’t there?” Kyung can’t help but sigh as the three of them nod. When Jaeho shouts for him to duck, and he ends up doing a full-frontal into the mud, Kyung can’t help but wonder at one point his life went so horribly wrong.

He’s still busy scrubbing mud off his face later that night and from behind his ears when Jaehyo approaches him, his face set in an awkward smile as he offers Kyung a fresh piece of linen to continue his scrubbing. They’re sheltered by the mouth of a cave that Jiho is currently exploring, making sure there’s nothing to surprise them later that night while Taewoon is out looking for dry wood for a fire.

Jaehyo is left to guard, as Kyung had hurt his ankle during the fight with a Lesser Terror. Kyung fucking hates Terrors. Hopefully, with the poultice strapped to it, he’ll be fine come morning –or what substitutes as such in the ever grey and dark lands here—but it’s still a hindrance that prevents him from taking a guard shift right now. It annoys him; he wants to carry his own weight. He already gets off easily sometimes because he’s the Inquisitor, the Herald.

“Hey” Jaehyo greets him awkwardly, taking a seat next to him.

“Hey. Everything alright?” The other mage hums in response, playing with one of the decorations on his staff. Kyung wonders what they are—his own staff is upgraded but not decorated. He wonders if there’s any Tevinter sentimental value behind them.

“I just wanted to thank you. For you know, today?”

“Today?” Kyung wrecks his mind trying to come up with a reason for Jaehyo to thank him, but he finds none. Did his mud dive made him forget something? Did he hits his head?

“Yeah…when you stood up for me against Commander Taewoon.” Kyung scratches the back of his ear, fingers coming away with flaked dried mud as he chuckles awkwardly.

“Oh, that? It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. It’s what anyone would’ve done…” Jaehyo’s smile is tinged with a bitterness.

“That’s not true. How many a Fereldan, or an Orlesian even, do you know who would stand up for a Teviner? Or a Dalish, for that matter?”

“You know the entire Inner Circle would—“

“For _you_ , maybe. But you are special. You are the _Inquisitor_. But your kin? Or m—“ Jaehyo sighs and cuts himself off, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you with this.”

“No, no, it’s fine” Kyung hurries to tell him. “I’m…I’m glad you told me. I hadn’t considered all of that—“

“Hey” Taewoon greets, startling both of them out of their little bubble, dumping a bunch of fairly dry looking branches. “Firewood for you two to get the fire going. Is Jiho back already?”

“Not yet.” Taewoon nods and turns to the tunnel with a sigh that sounds awfully fake, shoulders squaring.

“I’ll go get him, then. Wouldn’t want something to happen to him and have his generous friends leave the Inquisition. We need their money.” They watch the soldier march off, footsteps echoing longer after he’s gone.

“He truly cares for his brother” Jaehyo whispers, apparently wary of the echo carrying his voice to the pair of brothers. “It’s nice to see.” Kyung can’t help but chuckle.

“They’ll never admit it, though.” Jaehyo chuckles too as he gets up to grab his staff, starting to separate the firewood to get a fire going.

“That might be true, absolutely. But who knows? The world might surprise you.”

“The world’s already surprised me enough. I mean, I was meant to prepare for Arlathvhen right now—not wander around with this mark on my hand leading a bunch of humans who’d ordinarily hate my guts.”

“Is it so bad, though?” Jaehyo questions as he clicks his fingers. Fire sparks from his hands, setting the damp wood on fire. He coughs as the pile starts smoking, waving his hand. Kyung watches him, even as his eyes water from the sting. He ducks out of the way as a laughing Jiho comes racing past, followed by a Taewoon that’s stomping around, cursing something about giving him a heart attack and nearly cutting his head off by accident.

He thinks about his quarters back in Skyhold, and the way Minhyuk starts telling ridiculous stories when they managed to lure him into the Herald’s Rest and get him drunk, or that time he saw Jihoon make fishers forget about Taeil’s pond hidden away in the garden and returned the fish they’d capture to please the dwarf, or the few times some elves came up to him declaring that they joined because of him or thanking him for helping the elven and mage reputation, or the other million ways the Inner Circle manages to warms his heart, the way they prove to him that not all humans and dwarves and qunari are bad.

And he thinks about Jaehyo, seated in the nook in the library where he studies until he forgets dinner or the way he teaches Kyung the finer aspects of fire magic, about Jaehyo who tries to prove so much that not all of Tevinter is bad.

“No” he decides. “It’s not all that bad—“

He almost thinks about taking his words back as a ball of mud flies skewed, hitting him in the face rather than Jiho.

Almost, but then Taewoon slips and does a full-frontal in the mud too and then he can’t stop laughing to get those words out anyway.

(And when they get back to Skyhold, he makes sure people are aware that _nobody_ gets away with spitting slurs. Especially not towards Jaehyo.)


End file.
